The Total Package
by Petunia846
Summary: A short post-"So...Good Talk" piece taking up immediately after the end of the episode.


The door closed, shutting out the chill, shutting out the crazy town and all the worries and frustrations of the past weeks. Lorelai wrapped her arm around Luke's neck and pulled him down closer, deeper into the kiss. His arms continued to snake around her, and they stayed that way for countless minutes, melting together in the heat of the moment.

They were still kissing when Luke noticed her feet shifting, her legs clearly tiring of standing in this position. As much as he had tried to hold her up with his embrace, he had to admit his arms were going a bit numb from the effort. Without breaking the kiss he shifted his weight and tried to back them towards the living room. She tripped a little, not expecting the movement, and his arms stung as he caught her and pulled her in closer.

They made it, finally, to the couch, but not before Luke's leg caught on the corner of the coffee table. He fell backwards pulling her down on top of him. The kiss was finally broken as she landed with her head on his chest. They were quiet for a moment, catching their breath and then listening to each other breath. He closed his eyes and twirled some strands of her hair. He was relaxed and happier than he'd been in a long time. He knew there were things that needed to be said, things that they needed to share with each other, but right now all he wanted was to be here with her.

He started a little when he heard her hiccup and sniffle. He craned his neck to look at her. "Lorelai...?" he whispered, squeezing her shoulder. She didn't answer but stuck one arm out to fumble along the edge of the coffee table. She found the remote control and clicked off the movie. It was quiet.

Lorelai didn't know what she was doing here. Her mind was swimming with questions and emotions. Why was he here? What did this mean about their relationship? What should she do next? She looked up finally, shifting on the couch so that she could see his face. She stared at him for a minute, not truly believing he was actually here, that they were this close. This close and yet so far from where they needed to be.

"Luke, I..." she started, "I just...I..." She couldn't finish a sentence, because she didn't know what she needed to say, what she wanted to say, what had to be said. The tears in the corners of her eyes and the wetness on her checks was tearing his heart apart. He wished for one thing he could say to make everything better, to take the pain away from both of them. He smoothed a hair out of her eyes, "I'm sorry Lorelai."

She found words. "Luke, you should _not_ be the one apologizing," she said. "It's my fault. Everything. I lied to you. I pushed you. I just...I didn't know what to do." She paused, "I'm sorry too."

"We have a lot of things to talk about."

"Yes we do."

"But Lorelai, I want this to work. I need this to work. Things have been...not good lately," her eyes told him that she understood what he was saying. "I just need to know that you want this to work too. No matter what."

"I meant what I said Luke, when I saw you at Doose's. I guess it wasn't really the best timing, but I meant it Luke. I _am_ all in. This," she put her hand on his chest, "this is what I've been waiting for."

He stared quietly at her for a moment, reading her expression, her eyes. "The total package," he whispered.

"The total package," she echoed, offering him a smile, her eyes still bright.

"Okay," he said slowly, letting things fall into place in his mind.

"Luke?" she asked. "Our talk? Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm just-"

"Tired?" he finished for her. "Me too."

She slid up alongside him and kissed him softly. He played with the same wild lock of hair and she smiled into the kiss as the hair tickled her ear. She pulled away and stood up. He groaned and sighed sadly as their bodily contact was broken for the first time since he'd gotten there.

"Shush," she told him. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up too. Quietly she pulled off his gloves and helped him out of his coat. He kicked off his shoes while she laid his other things on the couch.

She smiled a warm, glowing smile that he could have drowned in. She took his hand in both of hers. "Come on," she said. "Let's go to bed."


End file.
